Kingdom Hearts: The forgotten Love returns
by Nathan Zarazinski
Summary: This is a story, where once again, Sora loses his memories. However this time, it is still a race through the worlds, there is a heavier romantic side to the story. Where being a teenager finally affects the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following kingdom hearts characters or disney characters. I also do not own, Disney, or Enix.

The day was long past mid-afternoon. The Island seemed deserted. There was only one person left on the Island. A boy, named Sora. He had a light brown color to his hair, but with a natural emo spike. He was tall, well, tall enough for a fifteen-year-old boy. He was slender, but with a bit of a build. He had natural blue eyes, which today he stared out onto the shimmering blue ocean ahead of him. You could see anguish in his eyes. Much like he missed something incredibly important to him.

After about an hour of staring into the deep blue, mesmerizing blue, he slowly took a seat onto the soft, grainy sand. He looked up into the clouds. "There's got to be something else out there. There's got to be!" He yelled to the sky.

"There is." Sora turned around to see a man with spiky red hair, and a dark black robe. "What if I offer you a way to find out what else is out there." His intimidating voice gave Sora shivers down his spine. "Don't you remember who you are? Don't you remember your friends, your companions, and the other worlds?"

"Who are you?" Sora screamed, jumping back raising his hands full of sand.

"I am Axel. You really don't remember, do you? Wow, the magic of Maleficent actually worked. This is surprising to me." Axel laughed, an evil cackle, and turned around. "Well fine if you don't remember at all, then you won't be needing this." As the words came out of his mouth, Axel lifted a giant key, with a crown keychain hanging from the handle.

"The Keyblade!" Sora screamed again, in a pitch higher than the other alarming screams. Suddenly Sora saw a flash in his brain. It was a white light, with images flying through the blank pages of his mind. Only two images flashed. One was of a deranged looking horse, with a yellow hat and pants, and a green torso. The other image was of a white duck, squawking and quaking away, with a blue jacket, a blue hat, and to Sora's surprise, no pants. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora screamed yet again in utter shock.

"That's right. Slowly your brain will show you pictures of your past, to help you realize your future. Right now, your basically an empty shell. All you know of is the Keyblade, and your companions. I would feel awful to leave you like this, so here are a few finally images to help you on your way. Remember, you want to save your friends. It seems as though they have gotten themselves into trouble again.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said in a tone more of awe, than angry. He seemed quite curious about the topic. Then as he was about to ask of which friends, he saw another flash of light. Once again he saw nothing but white, but if he focused, could see Donald, Goofy, and the Keyblade. As he was staring at the magnificence of the Keyblade, he saw a new image appear. This was of a boy. With white, yet silver hair. He seemed to have hidden feelings for this boy. The next image was of a young girl, about his age, whereas the boy pictured before, seemed about a year older. She was tall, slender, and had medium length brown hair. He had a chest full of suppressed feelings for her, unlike the feelings for the boy. The next image was not clear, well, it was as clear as a shadow ever gets. This one had black antennas and yellow eyes, and was rather small. The next image was a white bodysuit, which seemed not to conceal a person. It almost danced around in a lifeless manner. The final image Sora was given was of a group of thirteen people, all in black robes, one who looked much like the man standing in front of him, and another boy, looked very similar to Sora himself. Then with one last flash of all the images, Sora could see Axel again. "Riku! Kairi!" He yelled. Sora was one of the boys who yelled when he was shocked. "They were my friends! I lost them, twice! I need to find Riku and Kairi!"

"Okay, very good, now, name the other images!" Axel was pushing him to remember the rest, but he was preoccupied while thinking of Riku and Kairi.

"Well, the following image was of a heartless! They're bad!" Sora yelled with a triumphant gloat about it. "The next image was of a nobody," he stammered out quickly, "just like you!" Once again, with a triumphant glare. "The last image was of Organization 13, you're a part of it! But there was this one boy, who looked like me, and I don't know his name." Sora looked confused.

"That all will come to you. For now, I must go, but I will leave you with one thing." Axel looked like he was building up something amazing.

"Well, what is it? Wait! How can I trust you?" Sora was screaming again.

"Trust me, you'll like it, you'll want to trust me after you see this." Axel was laughing now, but it wasn't the evil laugh again, this was more of an amused laugh.

"What is it?" Sora yelled as loud as he could.

"Here it is!" Axel dropped a giant box onto the sand in front of Sora, and said, "There, if you can figure it out, you'll love what's inside!" He laughed, another evil cackle. Then Sora noticed something. A black and purple portal appeared behind him as he slowly moved toward it.

"But wait—" But Axel was already long gone. "How do I open it? And what's inside?" Sora was asking the thin air around his head. Then it clicked. He held out his hand, and thought very strongly about the Keyblade. Suddenly it was there, in his hand. He moved it slowly to the box, tapped the box twice, and suddenly it popped open.

The Adventure Will Begin in Chapter 2


End file.
